Yukari's Diary
by Keima.X
Summary: Yukari dead in her room. No one knows what happen until Mitsuru find her diary and read it. But, something is weird. Yukari meets Minato almost everyday. What's happening ?


**Yukari's Diary**

**Chapter 1 : Arcana Lovers **

**I'm sorry my English not well. **

**This story is about Yukari and Minato. **

**The Story takes 5 years after Minato dead. Yukari is schooling in Hedou University in Tokyo. Yukari lives in a dorm with Mitsuru, Fuuka, and Aigis . Junpei and Akihiko have moved to Osaka and live in same dorm. They're sometimes go to Tokyo and meet Yukari. But, it's long time since Junpei and Akihiko back to Tokyo. Yukari is moody since Minato dead. But now, Yukari has passed away. No one knows what happening Since Mitsuru found Yukari's diary…**

**Sunday, May 6 2015 **

I am just lying in my bed. My room is messy. No one come to my room, the last is Mitsuru when she need some book. No one knows why he dead, I mean he just sleep, not die. There is no ill. Is this a destination? If yes, why he need to sacrifice his self ? Why not me ?

_Knock knock knock ! _Someone knock my door. I will open it.

That's Mitsuru come to my room. Mitsuru seems Pale.

"What's wrong Mitsuru?" Ask me. "Ohm*Cough* Have you some medicine for me ?" Ask her.

"Oh, I haven't it."

"Yukari, can you buy some medicine for me please?" Ask her

"Sure"

"Thanks Yukari, this is money for it. Be sure you back!"

Mitsuru order me to buy some medicine for her. Actually I won't buy it, but she is very merit for me. She make me knew what is love mean. I was falling in love with he, yes Minato and know still I can't forget about him.

I'm walking and walking and walking and walking. I see a lot of people in my two eyes, but I see something weird…

*walking in shopping district* **"Eh!"** I saw a man with blue hair, is that he? I follow him in the crowd. Slowly he is running, I try to still follow him. Until he go to a building. The building seems old, with so many old statues. This building is rather scary. He is running to up stairs, when I reach a second floor he has gone. There's a letter one the floor, the letter say 'I Love you'.

I'm just ignoring that one; I just feel that was an inadvertence accident. This is almost afternoon; I should buy some medicine for Mitsuru…

I have bought medicine for Mitsuru, now I'm Just walking back to dorm. I see many people I don't know.

"Hi! Yukari!" Yelled someone. "Over here!"

That's Fuuka and her new friend from Osaka.

"What wrong Fuuka?" Ask me

"Nothing wrong, why are you here?" Answer her

"I just buy medicine for Mitsuru, she is sick"

"Owh, By the way, this is Yukiko from Osaka"

"Hi yukiko!" greet me

"Hi Nice to meet you Yukari *give her hand*" greet Yukiko

"Nice to meet you too*Shaking hand*"

"Okay Yukari, we must go" Say Fuuka

"Okay"

DORM

_Knock knock knock !_ I'm knocking Mitsuru's door.

"Wait over there! I'm coming" Say her

She Open the door

"This your order Mitsuru*give her medicine and changes*"

"Ohh kay Thanks Yukari"

"Don't mention it"

I'm back to my room, just like before. I'm just lying on my bed until I'm sleep.

When I get up, this is already evening. I saw my clock, its 4 o'clock. I took a bath and go walking to park. I was sitting on a long chair.

There's no one want sit beside me, I just see people walking.

And this is come again.

"Huh?" Shock, someone is holding my hand. Who is he? He is same like what I see before. He is Minato ! Yes ! It's true ! But he has gone.

I can't explain what is happening, but I feel like he is really here, holding my hand !

Time is losing. I must go back to the dorm.

I know "_I am not gonna live by what I see and I am not gonna live by what I feel."_

Now, diary. I am want telling you something. No one lives with unsolved love. So, I am won't living with unsolved love. I am going to solve this mystery of his dead. *See our photo* *Crying*

_Kring kring ! _ My phone is ringing

"It's from Mom, *Answer her call* Hello mom"

"Hello My daughter" Greet my mom

"Why are you calling me?" Ask me

"There's something to I must tell you"

"What it is Mom?"

"I want to get married, so will you come?"

"YOU ARE BAD MOM! ARE YOU REMEMBERING WHO YOUR REAL HUSBAND IS! I NEVER WON'T TO GO TO THAT PARTY! YOU ARE JUST SAME LIKE A BI***! DON'T YOU THINK WHAT YOUR HUSBAND FEEL IF YOU MARRIED AGAIN? JUST THINKING OF IT!" (SFX:Smile)

I am close that call. My mother isn't like another mom. She just like someone who not care with me. I was in angry in her. I want sleep now. It's 10 o'clock. Bye Diary.

Yukari Takeba

Sunday, May 6 2015

**Monday, May 7 2015**

I was wake up, now I'm just lying on my bed.

He is come to my room, and says something. I can't hear it. Suddenly, I'm in Aigis old room. He said "Sorry I must go".

_Darr… !_

I heard sound of lightning. He is backing me and he is gone.

**Okay, this is my first English FF**

**Once more, my English is bad, sorry guys ! Want know what is next ? Just waiting …**


End file.
